


Phoenix

by Ewgoals



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Multi, harry styles au, river phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewgoals/pseuds/Ewgoals
Summary: 80’s AU. Harry Styles young actor, was hopelessly crushing on Young Tatiana just starting out in Hollywood in a girl group she absolutely can’t stand. The two develop a bond nobody could ever get between, Harry Styles was an incredible person, the most humble, genuine man that Hollywood at the time ever saw. He was an incredible talent even from that young age of 15 the world knew he was going to be bigger than he could’ve ever imagined. Tatiana was considered someone with a bad attitude and even worse work ethic so how it possible those two unlikely people connected so well. Was the girl just misunderstood? Was she just someone that Harry wanted to fix.This story is going to be a little different each chapter will be titled the year that it is the story. The story is going to start in the year 1985, You will follow the duo for quite some time it’s going to be slightly slow burn. It will also have some mutual pinning,smut, one sided pinning, drug abuse, alcohol abuse and so much more. I’m beyond excited to post it. Please let me know what you think!!
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)





	1. 1985

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings- Drug Use, Cursing, Racist slurs, smoking, underage drinking, fighting, underage sex mentioned, cult themes.
> 
> A/N: This is Chapter one of Phoenix, please let me know how you are feeling about this. I am very excited about this, also did you catch the reference, or am I too old haha. This isn’t how Harry lost his virginity it’s how the person this book is based off did.

_**Phoenix (1)** _   
_**Chapter one- 1985** _

_**1985** _

_**Word count- 7,621** _

_**Trigger warnings- Drug Use, Cursing, Racist slurs, smoking, underage drinking, fighting, underage sex mentioned, cult themes.** _

_**A/N: This is Chapter one of Phoenix, please let me know how you are feeling about this. I am very excited about this, also did you catch the reference or am I too old haha. This isn’t how Harry lost his virginity it’s how the person this book is based off did.** _

Tatianna Deluca was born on September 24th,1968; She was the fifth child born to Agina and Benito Deluca. Agina and Benito were both immigrants coming to America when they met. Agina Chernyshevsky was born on January 15th, 1942; in Moscow, Russia, she was the only girl born into three boys. Agina’s parents sent her and her brothers to America in 1958, wanting to make sure their children had the best life they could, Agina lived with an aunt for a little while until she met Benito Deluca. Benito Deluca was born on July 18th, 1940, in Venice, Italy.

Benito was the youngest boy of six boys; the family left Italy when Benito was 16. Benito worked various jobs through New York until he finally settled on a restaurant in Brooklyn, New York. Agina and Benito met in 1958 when Agina went into the restaurant wanting to try a New York pizza for the first time, Benito loved the thick Russian accent that the short young woman had plus Agina had a beauty like no other with her bright blonde and stunning green eyes and olive skin. Benito was hooked; what he didn’t know was that Agina had pretty similar feelings towards the man as well. Agina could feel herself falling in love with his bright blue eyes and dark hair; he kind of reminded her of old blue eyes himself, Frank Sinatra. Benito finally got the courage to get to ask Agina onto a date after she came into the restaurant for the sixth time that week, Agina agreed with no looking back. Benito and Agina were married on July 15th,1959.

Agina and Benito went on to have their first child a few months later, on May 6th, 1960. Agina and Benito both weren’t very fluid with English, so they often talked to their children in either Russian or Italian, depending on which parent they were speaking with, often relying on American music and American Television to teach their children English. All of the children quickly picked up the third language and found almost comfort in music, which led the oldest five to take up an instrument.

Tatianna growing up was a devout catholic just like her family, they would wake up at 6 am just to make it to mass at 7 am. Tatianna would often spend her time in church making fun of her brother’s in the tuxes they would wear, but they would often make fun of the dress their sister would be forced to wear. The kid’s parents would often slap them behind the head to make them stop talking. As Tatianna became more involved in church life, the woman began singing for the choir. She would often be given the parts, where she was hitting high notes and long notes. The young girl was 15 when a record executive saw her singing in the choir and asked her parents if she could join the small girl group he wanted to create, the parents knew that their daughter wanted to be a singer, so they quickly agreed.

May, 1985  
Tatianna was moved to Los Angeles, California. When she was 17 after her parents gave her older brother Illya temporary custody of the young woman, Tatianna wasn’t really into the music, the girl group which now went by the name “through thick and thin” she hated it. They were a typical pop group whose songs were written by other people and had no real heart behind them. Tatianna would often tell her brother about it, but she didn’t want to bother him too much, so she would often keep it inside her.

Tatianna was sitting in the studio as the girls were recording their new album. She was getting sick of listening to this girl Ashley sing the same line repeatedly because she was often flat with her delivery of the line. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in like an hour,” the producer just nodded as the woman grabbed a pack of cigarettes and left. She was walking around sunset blvd; she was like a kid in a candy store. The woman loved all of the stories coming out of this strip, and the bands that played here we what she wanted to be, Tatianna shook her head as she lit another cigarette standing across the street from the famous Troubadour.

Tatianna remembered reading a magazine a few years back where the Rolling Stones called in one of the world’s best rock clubs; she was taken out of her thoughts by something hitting her. The woman gasped as she felt the front of her being covered in liquid “what the fuck” the woman’s thick New York accent mixed heavily with a Russian one, especially when she was angry. “I’m so sorry,” an English accent spoke before Tatianna sighed a little as she helped the young boy up “it’s fine, I guess I was to blame too. I wasn’t paying attention” the boy nodded as he said “where are you from because that doesn’t sound like anything I’ve ever heard” the woman just smiled as she spoke, “I’m from Brooklyn, but my mother is from Russia, so it comes out more when I am yelling I am Tatianna by the way.”

The boy nodded as she finished, “Oh, sorry. I’m Harry” The woman just smiled a little curly-haired boy in front of her as she laughed a little “well, Harry, I wish I could say it was nice to meet you. Still, you kinda ruined my shirt” Harry laughed a little as he looked down at the woman’s outfit, she was wearing a pair of high waisted leather pants that she paired with a crop top of the musician Elton John before Harry quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He handed it to the woman. “Here that should replace it,” the woman shook her hand as she pushed his hand backNo,o. you are a baby, keep your money. I’ll just make my brother give me his” Harry raised an eyebrow as he quickly came back with, “I’m not a baby. I am fifteen.”

Tatianna laughed as she smiled “you are a baby. I have a little brother just your age.” the man shook his head as he said, “I’m not arguing this. You are wrong” Harry said stubbornly before Tatianna just laughed “here how about this I have to go back to the studio to record some stupid ass songs that I can’t stand why don’t you pay me back by keeping me company because my brother even bailed on me today.”

Harry smiled as he nodded ‘Just let me call my mom and tell her” as soon as the word’s left his mouth, Tatianna laughed “see a baby” Harry looked down as he shouted “okay you win that” Tatianna laughed as she lit another cigarette and motioned with her head “come on little boy” Harry just laughed as the walked back to the studio, Harry asked about Tatianna’s large family and Tatianna asked about Harry’s career.

When they finally arrived at the studio, they walked into a shit show to say the less, Ashley was screaming in the face of the other bandmate Aquanette, better known as Aqua to everyone she cared for. Tatianna was about to leave when she heard Ashley say “I am the only talent in the band, I am stuck with Jungle bunny and a Nazi oh wait I’m sorry she’s also a Guido” The thick southern accent of the woman finished as Tatianna finally pushed Ashley back out of Aqua’s face “you better back the fuck up before you end up on the floor” Ashley quickly got into Tatianna’s face “Suka, luchshe vernis', prezhde chem ya pozvonyu dyade.”

(Bitch better back up before I call my uncle.)

The woman spoke between her teeth as Ashley said, “Hitler needs to calm down” Tatianna rolled her eyes as she said, “I’m Russian, you dumb cunt. I helped stop Hitler, you dumbass hick” Tatianna stayed in the face of the woman as she felt a familiar hand grab her elbow as Harry almost looked scared “Why don’t we leave.” the thick English accent spoke as Tatianna nodded before she left the woman quickly punched the other woman in the face as she grabbed her purse and her leather jacket. Harry smiled sweetly at the woman as they left the building Tatianna grabbed another cigarette lighting it and taking a deep drag as she closed her eyes “That was pretty cool, I wasn’t expecting that left hook” the woman laughed shaking her head “I have four older brothers I need a good left hook to survive” Harry laughed as looked over at her just smiling as he did so.

Tatianna was about to make a joke before she heard her brother Ilya deep voice yell, “what the fuck. I left you alone for a day, and you hit one of them” Tatianna’s New York accent came out as she said, “Fuck You! That racist ass bitch got what was coming. She called me a nazi, but that’s not why I punched her. She called Aqua a jungle bunny” Ilya just shook his head. “Uncle John would be proud” Tianna shook her head before pointing at Harry “this is my friend. He spilled coffee on my shirt, but he’s still my friend,” she joked. The curly-haired boy next to her laughed a little and stuck out his hand “Harry Styles it’s nice to meet you” the man said, Ilya stuck out his hand and shook the other man’s hand “so where to next?”

Tatianna smiled as she said, “let’s get curly over here a fake ID, and let’s go see this new band Guns n roses” Harry smiled before saying, “you can do that?” Tatianna nodded as she smiled “Oh, you poor sheltered boy. Yes, we can do that” Harry nodded as he smiled “yeah let’s do that” Ilya smiled as he said “let’s go find a payphone and get you an ID” The three made their way to the apartment that the studio pays for after getting the face of ID for Harry. They wait a few hours before leaving for the Troubadour.

Once they arrived, Tatianna felt an arm wrap around her waist before she had time to react. “I knew you would come,” Tatianna squealed as she turned around and hugged the man tightly. “Axl!” the older man laughed as he hugged her back, rubbing her back. “Oh let me see what you are wearing” the man joked as he pulled away as the woman did a little turn, he looked her up and down seeing that she changed into a high waisted black skirt, that she pulled up too much to make it into a mini skirt. She paired it a white crop top with the logo from the band Guns n roses “I know my boobs aren’t that impressive, but hey once I get the money they will be done” Axl laughed as he smiled “you look gorgeous” the man hugged her again and kissed her cheek as he squeezed her ass which made her gasp as she laughed.

Harry saw the situation and couldn’t help but get a little jealous of the situation; the man didn’t want to admit it because he barely knew the girl, but he couldn’t help himself. The young boy walked away from the two very familiar friends and went over to the bar and handed the bartender his fake ID and ordered a random drink; the man was on his second drink before Tatianna saw him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder’s “Hey there you are baby. I thought a lost you” Harry smiled as he looked down, “yeah, I felt awkward.”

Tatianna smiled as she ordered herself a drink before she said, “Oh, honey. That’s a good friend of mine. I met him while I was trying to sneak into a concert. If I’m honest, he took my virginity but don’t tell my mom” Harry looked over at the woman as he nodded “My mom made a tent in the back yard and gave me condoms” he joked looking at her as Tatianna smiled before pouting “You aren’t a virgin? Damn, I wanted to take it” the woman joked as she winked at the man finishing her drink before she ordered another one “I haven’t been a virgin since I was four” Tatianna looked at him confused “what?”

Harry looked down as he said, “my first sexual experience was when he was aged four. Living in Venezuela with his peripatetic family – who were subscribed to the Children of God kids were coerced into performing sexual acts with parents and other children. But I’ve blocked it out. I was completely celibate from ten to 14. I haven’t really had sex with many people. So, I decided to lose my ‘second virginity,’ you know, because he lost my first when I was four. So, I decided to drop it to this older girl I knew, and strangely enough, I asked my parents for permission. Instead of just saying yes, my parents put a tent in the backyard for me to get it on in, and they ‘decorated it to enhance the mood.” Tatianna just looked at him, shocked.

Tatianna went to speak, but Ilya said, “Hey, take this. I’m going to this girl’s place. Tell Axl to take you home after” Tatianna took the vile from the man and nodded as she turned back to Harry. “Listen, that’s fucked up. I thought the catholic religion was bad, but wow. I’m sorry that happened” Harry shook his head, “what’s in the vile?” Tatianna shook her head “nothing you need to get your hands on, let’s enjoy the show” Tatianna ordered a couple more drinks as she smiled “come on” the woman pulled him into the crowd as she got closer to the stage, she felt Harry be pressed up against her. The woman smiled as she reached behind and pulled him closer, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist as they looked up at stage “see, I can protect you.”

Harry smiled at his hand around the woman’s waist before looking up as he smiled gently, the woman finished into her drink as she placed it on the floor and leaned down putting the vile her brother gave her into her nose and took a deep breath in snorting a small amount of the powder into her nose. She threw her head back before running her finger over her teeth. “Fuck” Harry was confused, but he didn’t question it too much, they enjoyed themselves during the concert quickly leaving afterward. Harry was drunk, but Tatianna was utterly shit faced, she was high as well as drunk.

When the two teenagers arrived back at her apartment, Tatianna grabbed Harry’s shirt, “Nope. You are staying with me. I’m not letting mommy yell at me because her baby is drunk” Harry laughed as he followed her up to the apartment, as soon as she was in her own house she quickly pulled off her shirt “Thank god” she said as Harry smiled at the woman “I’ll sleep on the couch, get some rest” Tatianna shook her head “you’ve been dancing with me all night and feeling up on me too. You can sleep with me” Harry nodded as he followed her into the bedroom. “If you are more comfortable,” Tatianna admitted as Harry smiled “No. I’m excellent.”

The duo fell asleep shortly after; they were cuddled up when they woke up the next morning Tatianna just smiled at Harry cuddled up to her as she slowly sat up and stretched her back out. The woman looked down and took a deep breath as she saw herself in her PJs, “thank god,” she whispered as Harry spoke, “don’t seem so disappointed” Tatianna laughed as she said, “Maybe when you are older Harry.”

The two friends remained close ever since then, they would always hang out, and when they couldn’t, they would call the other on the home phone in their house. Tatianna just looked at Harry as a friend, but it was evident that Harry felt different, the man would always find a reason to compliment Tatianna or tell her that she was the most talented girl in the world. Tatianna would always tell him that he was good for her ego, but she never really let him take it farther than that.

June 1985  
Tatianna was shocked when Harry invited her to the set of Stand By me; she was also completely taken back when she saw her curly-haired boy with a clean-shaven head, it took the woman a few minutes to even recognize the boy she cared about so much. The woman couldn’t believe that he cut his hair, she already missed the curls of the man, she just shook her head at the shock “Hey beautiful boy” was all she said as he hugged her “Hey Titi” the woman smiled at the nickname her family gave her “come on show me around please.” the man nodded as he took her hand and led her into the closed set.

Tatianna gripped Harry’s hand as she felt eyes staring at her, the woman tried to calm herself down by telling herself that they were just trying to figure out who the woman. Tatianna kept telling herself until she heard a female voice said, “That’s the girl who attacked her bandmate” Tatianna just looked down, trying not to cry as she gripped Harry’s hand tighter “Harry, I should go” was all she whispered. Still, he turned back “Hey, you just got here” Tatianna just shook her head as whispered “Harry, these people hate me because of what happened with Ashley” Harry just hugged the woman tightly as he ran his hand down her back “come on, let’s go to my trailer” the woman wiped her eyes as Harry led her back to his trailer.

As soon as the door closed in the trailer, the woman broke down. Tatianna felt like she couldn’t stop the tears as she tried to catch her breath, she wasn’t one to cry about some words that were said about her but more than anything the situation frustrated her which caused the tears to fall. Harry was quick to be by her side as she put her face in his lap, he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her dark locks as he whispered “You did the right thing with Ashley” The woman shook her head as she sat up “clearly I didn’t I’m being called unprofessional and reckless. She called Aqua, a jungle monkey. I mean, yes, it could’ve been worst, but it’s still racist as fuck” Harry nodded as the woman spoke through her tears.

“I know that beautiful girl; you did what any good human would’ve done” Tatianna looked up at the man, as he wiped her tears away “I will protect you from them, please stay” Tatianna nodded as Harry placed his hand on her cheek, she relaxed into his palm as she closed her eyes “Thank you sweet boy” Harry smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the woman’s forehead. Tatianna stood up, and Harry wasn’t far behind her as she grabbed his hand “Ashley is a stupid whore” Harry shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’ll always have my girl’s back,” Tatianna laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist “I’ll be your girl when you can grow a beard” “shit” The duo laughed.

Tatianna was sitting in Harry’s chair as they went through the scene they were filming, Tatianna closed her eyes as she listened to the various lines that Harry was speaking. Harry’s English accent was completely gone and replaced with an American one; this caused Tatianna to open her eyes and watch the man in front of the camera. He grabbed her attention; he almost demanded her attention much different from his shy self that Tatianna loved so much. When the director called cut, the woman shook her head as he smiled at her boy, walking towards her.

“What did you think?” Tatianna couldn’t help but smile as she spoke, “You were beyond amazing already. I can’t wait to see it completely.” the woman went to talk as she heard someone fake cough as they said “Whore” Tatianna to roll her eyes as she turned around looking at the woman who just fake coughed, Tatianna just smirked as she fake coughed as well “Cunt” the woman cleared her throat as she spoke “Sorry I had something in my throat before I called you a cunt” Harry tried not to laugh as she took her hand walking away from the pathetic woman.

Harry and Tatianna finally finished at the studio that day, as they were leaving Tatianna made sure to flip the woman off once more as she wrapped her arm tightly around Harry’s waist. When the inseparable duo finally made their way outside, the woman let go of Harry’s waist as she ran her hand over his short hair “please tell me it’s a joke” Harry laughed as he shook his head “Sorry beautiful, it’s all real, but my hair grows back super quick, so I’m not worried.” Tatianna, as she smiled, “well, if anyone can pull it off, it’s you.” Harry smiled as he said, “and you said that I’m good for your ego” Harry laughed as Tatianna smiled as she looked over at him and smiled, “what to go out again?” Harry smiled as he looked down at his wallet to make sure he had this fake ID “Sure. if they will still take this”

Tatianna couldn't help but smile “okay, I’ll meet you at the whiskey in like two hours” Harry nodded as he kissed her cheek as Tatianna just smiled as he walked back into the movie studio, Harry couldn’t wait until he was done he missed hanging out with Tatianna due to both of them having such a busy schedule. Harry was finally back on the set, looking around for his co-star, finally settling on Corey Feldman. “Hey man,” the quirky kid just smiled as Harry put his hand on his shoulder. “Did you see her?” Corey laughed as he smiled at the other boy. “Yes, Harry, we all saw the brunette with blue eyes and legs that go on, and the ass that won’t quit” Harry lightly slapped the boy’s head “Shut up. I’m going to convince her to be mine today.”

Corey laughed as he shook his head “No you aren’t she is a rock girl, she wants the sex, drugs and rock n roll. You will never be that guy. She looks at you like a little brother. If you keep on this trail, you will just make yourself sad. Why don’t you ask that one girl who keeps calling you?” Harry looked a little disappointed that Corey was more than likely right about his situation with Tatianna, but Harry nodded, “Yeah, Martha is a nice girl. I guess I should just ask her out already” Corey nodded as he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder “Maybe one day you’ll get your rockstar girl but no way in hell you’ll be able to get her with your baby face” Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed the other boy’s hand away “Yeah Yeah Yeah I know. She’s too pretty for me.”

Corey shook his head as he said, “quite the opposite you are both beautiful people, she is just in a different mindset. You are looking forever, which is rare in a fifteen-year-old, and she’s looking for right now and how much fun she can have.” Harry nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Corey “I don’t know why that helped me a lot, but you did.” Corey smiled as he pointed at his head “I’m pretty smart, but I act like I’m stupid, so people don’t expect my smartness” Harry smiled sweetly at the other kid “You are beyond smart. You should show it more often.”

Harry went over to The Whiskey A GO GO as he planned with Tatianna a few hours earlier, the man looked around trying to find his friend. When he finally saw his friend she was on the dance floor with a guy dancing behind her, the woman was wearing a pink bra that made her boobs look amazing. She paired it with a black fishnet crop top, the woman’s slim stomach was out, she had a white pair of shorts and a black pair of boots. He could see her long socks, poking out the boots. Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the way the woman swung her hips as she moved them against the man’s groin, Harry saw the man’s arms wrap around Tatianna’s stomach and the other around her neck pushing her closer to him.

Harry looked at the two on the dance floor recognizing the tattoo on the man’s arm; Harry knew it was Axl Rose. The young man just sighed as he went to leave; he couldn’t deal with it. He knew that he just had what people would call a schoolboy crush on Tatianna, but he felt like it was more than that, it had only been two months, but he knew that he wanted her. He wanted all of her. He wanted the woman who stood up when others were scared too; he wanted the woman who demanded anyone’s attention and often would never let another person interrupt her. Harry finally walked out of the bar with tears in his eyes, maybe Corey was right. Perhaps he should call Martha.

July 1985  
When July came around, Tatianna noticed that Harry wasn’t talking to her as much, she would often avoid her calls, and when she would show up to his house, he would make an excuse for why he was busy. Tatianna was beginning to have her feelings hurt. Still, she really couldn’t let it affect her, seeing as she was leaving for a tour. The woman would begin a year-long tour around America, and it would start in Alabama of all places or as Tatianna’s brother so nicely put it, cousin fucker state. Tatianna was leaving the next day making sure she said goodbye to Axl and the few friends she made from knowing Axl, the woman was going to force Harry to at least spend an hour with her if anything just to say goodbye.

Ilya told her this plan was stupid, but she did it anyway; Tatianna decided that she was going to get all dressed up, and maybe that would convince Harry well at least his teenage boy hormones to want to hang out with her. Tatianna found a tight pair of white jeans that hugged her body in every perfect way it could; she went with a long cut tank top that she stuffed into the pants. Tatianna did her makeup just like she did the night. Harry told her that she had the most beautiful eyes making sure to make them pop more. Once she finished with her hair, she left for Harry’s house he shared with his family. Tatianna knocked as Harry opened the door the younger man looked almost nervous.

Tatianna raised an eyebrow as she said, “Hey, love, I’m leaving tomorrow. I was kinda hoping we could hang out?” Harry looked back behind the half-opened door. “Umm. Tatianna now is not a good time” the woman tried to cover the hurt in her eyes as much as she could when she heard Harry say her full name “Oh, um sorry. I guess I’ll see you next year,” the woman said, smiling as best as she could. When she went to walk away, she heard a very unfamiliar female voice said “Harry, where did I leave my shirt” this caused the woman to turn around as a young blonde walked out of Harry’s house and said, “Okay, I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.”

The young girl who looked to be just about Harry’s age walked back Tatianna not giving her a second glance, the older of the three people just laughed “that’s why you have been busy?” the New York accent running through Harry’s ears as he tried to cover his embarrassment “My goodness! I thought you hated me! You never came to the whiskey that night, so I thought people convinced you that they were right about me. Harry, you can tell me you have a girlfriend.” Harry smiled as Tatianna found the perfect excuse for him without having to admit his feelings.

Tatianna smiled as she reached out, “can you please come to hang out with me?” Harry took the woman’s hand as he closed the door behind him, the woman smiled wide “Okay, I’ll hang out with you.” the man joked as Tatianna intertwined their fingers “come on I found this cute little restaurant” Harry raised an eyebrow “I’m Vegan Titi” the woman smiled at her nickname as she said. “I know that Harry, I made sure that you can eat” the man shook his head “No, I’m taking you somewhere to make up for me getting all weird” The woman silently agreed as they began walking in the opposite direction.

Tatianna was honestly going to give up on this whole thing until Harry brought her to a private beach. It honestly looked like nobody was ever here. Harry broke the silence as he said, “I found this the night I stood you up at the whiskey” Tatianna shook her head “It’s all good. You stood me up, but I don’t mind. I mean, it hurt my feelings, but you were with a girl it’s fine” the young boy shook his head “No I wasn’t. I saw you dancing with Axl, and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I left” Tatianna looked at Harry, confused as she said “Yeah we were dancing? Why didn’t you come to say Hi? Axl loves you. He says you are a little brother he’s always wanted.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke, “because he was all over you, you said you lost your virginity to him so I assumed you were going to leave together why get in the way?” Tatianna did her best to find the perfect words as she said “Harry, I think Axl is a great man. He’s talented and smart but he’s not the guy I would sleep with more than once well I guess twice. He’s my best friend and we were dancing like that because these guys kept groping me” Harry looked down at the floor as she kept speaking “I was excited to spend some time with you but instead you came to a beach alone” Harry nodded as he said “I had to think about some stuff. About our friendship”

Tatianna looked visibly hurt as she just laughed “great they got to you too” the woman said turning around shaking her head “you are big boy walk home by yourself” Harry quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, they were face to face “let me go, Harry. I want to go home” the man shook his head “No, listen to me nobody got to me I was thinking about our friendship because it’s so much more to me Titi” Tatianna was confused until Harry leaned and kissed her softly, the woman didn’t react at first before she kissed him back. The woman felt his arms wrap around her waist, Tatianna placed her hand on his arm as she pulled away resting her forehead against Harry’s as she whispered “Harry” The boy shook his head as he whispered back “No, I don’t want to hear you are like a brother to me or that I’m too young.”

Tatianna smiled sweetly as the boy in front of her as she whispered “How about while I’m gone you think about your feelings and when you turn 18 if they are the same we can talk about it” The boy shook his head as he said “I will always feel this way for you so what’s the point in waiting” the woman cupped his cheek as she spoke softly “so that you are completely sure and so that you don’t break that little blondes heart” Harry sighed softly as he pulled her close hugging her tightly putting his face in her neck almost inhaling her scent once more, Tatianna hugged him back tightly rubbing his back “I’m looking for forever and you are looking for fun” the woman chuckled a little as she rubbed his back once more “kinda my precious boy.”

The woman pulled away as she said “I’ll write to you every day I’m on tour. I’m begging you please think with your heart and not your head and find what’s in there please” the girl said kissing the side of his head as she pulled away slowly and made him look at her “I love you Harry and I don’t want to lose you because my heart doesn’t feel this way for you right now” the boy nodded as she kissed his forehead “come on let me walk you home.”

December 1985  
Tatianna wrote a letter to Harry every night just like she said she would, the women would try their hardest to avoid telling him about the various horrible things that Ashley would say about Aqua or herself. Tatianna didn’t really care about what Ashley said about her if she’s honest, she just cared that Ashley was able to say horrible and negative things about Aqua and her race because of the fact that this so-called manager agreed with Ashley’s racist ass. Tatianna made sure to always sign her letters with the quote “lots of love and always thinking of you” Harry kept every letter in a small box, they made him feel special, it made him feel even more special when he ran into Axl one night on sunset and the older man asked Harry if he had heard from Tatianna.

It was clear that she was really only writing the letters to him, this sent his heart on fire. He knew that he didn’t need a few more years to think about whether or not Tatianna was the one for him. He knew that she was the one he was meant to be, now he just needed to convince the woman of this as well. He understood why she didn’t want to get with Harry, he was only fifteen what does he know about love but all the boy talked about Tatianna. She was all that was on his mind, she consumed most of his thoughts. She was an addiction and Harry had no plans on kickin it.

Harry decided that he was going to tell her all of his feelings about her when she came back to Los Angeles for her next concert. He felt it was the perfect option, if she said no then he could have six months to get over the heartbreak before he would see her again. Harry made sure to get himself all dressed up for her concert, he was wearing a pair of khaki skinny jeans that he put a black shirt on but quickly covered it up with an orange sweater. Harry felt it was perfect, nothing too fancy but also something casual so she didn’t get any ideas in case he changed his mind.

Tatianna was sitting in her dressing room, which she happily shared with Aqua. The woman was finishing her makeup as Aqua spoke “Did you hear that Ashley is trying to go solo?” Tatianna laughed as she began putting away her makeup “I would like to see that. Please don’t get my hopes up” the other woman laughed as she looked at Tatianna “girl you need to get out of this band. You are way too talented to be here” Tatianna shook her head “No, I’m not leaving you so unless you agree I’m staying right here with you” Aqua just shook her head “when you leave I will too. I’ll work in your parent’s restaurant”

Tatianna laughed as she lit her cigarette and took a drag before saying “I’ll hold you to that. I’ve decided if she says anything tonight she’s getting knocked out on stage” Aqua laughed as she shook her head “Please. I’m begging you to just do it at the end of the set” Tatianna smiled as the devil herself walked into the room “Michael Jackson is in the crowd tonight, you two better not try to show me up” The southern accent rang through the room “Shut up. If you speak to me again you will get fucking hit” Tatianna said standing up “Okay little boy, talk to me when you grow some boobs” Aqua quickly grabbed Tatianna as Ashley turned around and slammed the door.

Tatianna rolled her eyes as she went to her bag and grabbed her outfit for the night, Tatianna put on a pair of high waist black spandex shorts that showed her ass perfectly. The woman put on a red button-up shirt, she tied up to show off her torso “I’m going to kill her tonight” Aqua changed into her stage outfit as Tatianna looked over at her and smiled softly “promise to leave with me” Aqua smiled as she nodded “Yes, You and me” the girl winked. Tatianna walked out of the dressing room and saw Ashley having Harry almost pinned against the wall as she was leaning into Harry.

Tatianna quickly walked over and pulled the woman away from Harry, the woman put Harry behind her as she said “Ashley, go-to side stage now” Ashley just rolled her eyes as she looked at Harry who looked very nervous “call me” Ashley winked as Tatianna turned around looking at Harry “Are you okay?” the man nodded “Yeah, I was trying to give you these flowers and she kinda attacked me” Tatianna looked down completely heartbroken that she put him in this situation, the woman quickly hugged Harry as he hugged her back he buried his face in her neck again for the first time in a month. Tatianna pulled away as Harry handed her a bouquet of blue tulips as she smiled softly “Oh my goodness thank you.”

Tatianna took a deep breath of flowers as she kissed Harry’s head-hugging him tightly afterward, the woman closed her eyes for a moment as she took the man’s hand leading him and Aqua towards the side stage. Tatianna pulled Harry close almost making him wrap his arm around her waist “you smell good” Tatianna smiled a little as she heard Harry’s voice next to her ear “well thank you, sweet boy.'' The woman said as she placed her hand on his arm that was wrapped around her torso, the woman handed him her flowers “Stay here and be safe” she said kissing his cheek.

Tatianna took a breath trying to control her emotions, the woman walked on the dark stage standing where she was supposed to as she took the microphone. Tatianna closed her eyes hearing the first note of the song, the woman hated dancing but she was taught the dance moves so she did them. When Ashley finished her small number, Tatianna finally sang the words “We keep behind closed doors Every time I see you, I die a little more Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls It'll never be enough It's obvious you're meant for me Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep But I'll never show it on my face But we know this, we got a love that is homeless” Aqua and Tatianna took over the next lines singing with perfectness. “Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that. Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours”

Ashley looked angry as Aqua and Tatianna’s voice blended perfectly together, Tatianna wasn’t really paying attention to Ashley she was more forced on the boy on the side stage. Tatianna didn’t want to admit that the boy with a little crush on her was causing her a lot of feelings, she knew that she couldn’t be with not until he was older. When he knew that she was what he wanted, she couldn’t be the reason he didn’t find true love.

Tatianna was taken out of her thoughts by Aqua singing her part “When you're with him, do you call his name Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same? Would you leave if I was ready to settle down? Or would you play it safe and stay? Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless”

Tatianna went to start singing as she walked to the other side of the stage, where she was tripped by Ashley. The dark haired fell and hit her face on the stage which caused her to bust open her lip, Ashley gasped trying to play the good guy. Tatianna couldn’t take it anymore; she managed to spit some of her own blood out of her mouth and quickly tackled Ashley onto the floor of the stage. Tatianna had the racist ass bitch pinned down as she threw shot after shot. The women didn’t realize what was happening until she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist and pull her off quickly, Harry lightly shoved Tatianna towards the side stage as medics rushed out to help Ashley.

Aqua and Harry managed to get Tatianna back into her dressing room, once she was there she began to clean up her own lip “I’m fucking done! I’m going back to New York! I’m going to work in my parents restaurant for the rest of my life and if I see that bitch in New York i’m calling my uncle and I’m going to have him get that bitch” Harry looked a little confused seeing as he’s never heard the woman speak like that and he’s never heard of his restaurant. Tatianna was taken out of her screaming as her older brother walked in “Ты тупая сука. Как мы будем теперь есть?” (You stupid bitch. How are we going to eat now?)

Tatianna looked down as she closed her eyes trying to avoid them filling with tears, the woman didn’t really even think about her brother in this situation. She was more worried about the fact this woman have the guts to trip her and bust her lip on stage, the woman looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes as she spoke back “Мы можем просто пойти домой, пожалуйста” (Can we please just go home)

Illya went to argue but sighed softly “Yeah, give me a few minutes.” Aqua followed her brother out of the room, which left Harry and Tatianna “so you are really going back to New York” Tatianna sighed as he spoke before nodding “don’t really have a choice. I don’t have that much money, I’ll go home to my parents and forget this music dream” Harry shook his head “You can’t do that, you are beyond talented. Your voice makes me believe in angels” Tatianna shook her head as she smiled “Thank you but I can’t do this anymore, I need a break from all of this” Harry nodded as he looked down sadly.

“I’m in love with you” was all the english accent said as Tatianna sighed softly looking down at her vanity desk “Harry, you are fifteen. You don’t know what being in love is” Harry shook his head “yes I do. I know that you are all I think about and when I see you I get this overwhelming feeling in my chest. I know that you feel something too or you would’ve told me to drop it and not wait until i’m eighteen or write only me letters” Tatianna looked up at him as she stood up and walked over to him as she took his hands “Harry, I’m your first real crush. That’s what it is. The girl you lost second virginity too was a girl that you could have sex with.”

Tatianna kissed his hands before she said “Harry, you are the most amazing kid. Maybe later down the line it will be good for us, right now I don’t even know what is going to happen with my career or my life and how can I get into a relationship with someone who needs to learn more about himself as well as what love is? I need to focus on me. I need to fix myself. I can’t help you find you as well” The woman said as she finally met Harry’s eyes that were filled with tears. Tatianna felt like an asshole but she knew that she was right but he was also right. She did feel something but not enough to ruin what was going on for him. The older woman wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, he did what he always did when they hugged, burying his face in her neck. The two stayed for what felt like hours, in some sick way they both knew this was goodbye.

Tatianna and her brother Illya packed up the apartment they shared, and took a bus back to New York. California was always going to be in Tatianna’s heart, it was the place she found the purest man and almost gave her heart to him.


	2. 1986

Chapter 2- 1986 

  


**_ Word count- 12,489  _ **

**_ Warnings- Angst, Smut, Underage Drinking, Drug Use, Unprotected Sex and Body Shaming  _ **

**_ A/N: This story is coming together nicely. I’m honestly pretty proud of this and I never thought I could have written 12K words before Haha. Let me know how you are feeling about this story and just a warning a few years might be linked together, we will see.  _ **

1986

## January 1986 

Tatianna was entirely out of it, she standing in the middle of her parent’s restaurant taking this woman’s order “hello” finally caused Tatianna to look at the woman “sorry, what was that I got lost in thought.” The older woman rolled her eyes as she said, “we want a pirog with cabbage, and a large pepperoni pizza for the rest of the table” Tatianna nodded as she said, “that will be up soon” the woman walked back into the kitchen area. She handed her brother Alessandro the ticket “why the fuck does she want a pirog” Alessandro laughed as he looked at the card “because she isn’t weird and hates eggs like you?” Tatianna rolled her eyes playfully as she said, “is my blood soup ready?” the oldest brother of the family shook his head “Yes, you're Borscht is ready.” 

The Deluca’s started this restaurant when Tatianna was four, and they became a staple in New York dining, it was a mix of the most known Russian cuisines and Italian cuisines. Tatianna’s parents loved this restaurant more than anything that wasn’t their kids, so it made them love it in return. Hours had passed, and finally, only five more minutes, the woman's dreams were crushed when a huge party walked into the restaurant. Tatianna’s father smiled widely, greeting the guest with his thick Italian accent, “Welcome! Please have a seat my daughter with there shortly,” Tatiana sighed as she looked down, “Sasha! Get your ass out here and help me please” Sasha came out from the kitchen and looked down, wanting to cry “Crying isn’t helping. You get one end, and I’ll get the other” 

Sasha nodded at her older sister and walked to the other end of the long table they pushed together, Tatianna went to the other and began taking drink orders as she stopped hearing a familiar voice. The woman looked up and saw the curly-haired boy she left in California talking to her younger sister. “Sasha, come here,” Tatianna almost yelled as Harry looked up, smiling “Tatianna,” Harry said with a significant smile. Sasha looked confused as her older sister smiled “Hey, Harry. Never mind, Sasha. I thought you said something rude,” the youngest sister rolled her eyes as she began retaking drink orders. Tatianna quickly finished and walked back to the kitchen and began filling up the drinks. 

Ilya came around the corner as he said: “The store is closed let’s go” Tatianna looked at him with tears in her eyes as she pointed at the lobby filled with people “try again” Ilya looked around the corner and made eye contact with Harry and smiled waving at the boy who waved back quickly as he looked at Tatianna sighing a little “you are going to deny the fact you like that kid when you are crying at the fact he’s in the restaurant “that’s not why I am crying. I had a meeting with some record labels about joining a group, and I am missing it. He’s just the cherry on the sundae” the brother shook his head “why are you going to join another group you hate? So you can write music you can’t stand.” 

Tatianna sighed as she nodded “you are right, I am stuck here for the rest of my life” Ilya sighed softly as looked at his little sister “Titi” the woman shook her head as she walked into the lobby with her tray, she began handing out all of the drinks making sure that every person got the drink they ordered. The woman went through talking all of the orders of the table and spent her time actively avoiding Harry, not because of anything he did. She wasn’t ready to see a small part of her failure in California, once all of the food came out and was handed to the right people. The dark-haired woman sat down at the counter, looking through the newspaper. 

Tatianna was sipping on Sbiten, a Russian drink her mother claimed fixed all problems, the woman remembers being forced to drink this when she had a bad stomach ache or was just feeling under the weather. She missed it when she was in California in some way. It was a comforting thing for her, Tatianna was taken out of her thoughts by her mother’s thick Russian accent “Tatianna, you give them a check and clean up. Your father and I go the store for more food for house” Tatianna nodded “Хорошо мамочка” (Okay Mommy) Agina smiled as she walked over to her daughter and kissed her head as she said “У тебя все получится моя красивая девушка” (All will work out for you my beautiful girl) 

Tatianna smiled sweetly as her mother’s words before nodding as she stood up and printed out the receipt for the large party, she walked over to the party and spoke: “Whenever you are ready.” Harry quickly spoke, “I’ll pay why don’t you all head out,” the group soon agreed as Tatianna walked back over to the cash register. The woman was relieved when she saw the group leave the restaurant quickly; that was until the curly-haired boy she left in California was standing in front of her “it’s going to be 290.00 dollars. Cash, Card, or Check,” the woman asked, looking finally as Harry smiled a little, “so this is the restaurant you were talking about?” 

Tatianna nodded as she said, “Yeah, nothing special. It’s simple, but they love it” the people she was referring to were her parents, Tatianna loved the place but not enough to stay there for as long as her parents did “So how are you paying?” she asked again which caused Harry to frown as he pulled out his card and handed it to the woman he cared about so much “I’ll be in town for a while” he replied after she took the card “That’s nice, filming a movie?” she asked as she looked back down at the register “Yeah it’s called a night in the life of Jimmy Reardon” the woman nodded as she said, “that’s nice Harry.” 

The young man nodded as he looked down, unsure why she was so cold towards him, but he finally got the courage to ask, “Did I do something wrong?” Tatianna sighed as she shook her head “No, you did everything perfectly. I guess I’m just not ready to come face to face with my failure” Harry looked confused as he said “you didn’t fail anything, you left a very toxic situation and are trying to make it better” Tatianna laughed as she handed him his card back “How am I making it better? By working in a restaurant and crying myself to sleep? Thanks for the advice or words of encouragement. Use it on Martha” she said 

Harry was very hurt by the fact she snapped at him, which made him look down and just sigh “I guess Axl is better for this situation” Tatianna laughed as she put the magazine in front of Harry “Because Axl is on the front page of some magazine with Martha” Harry just shook his head letting out a laugh out of disbelief as he spoke again “you said no. I poured my heart out to you, and you said I was too young to know what love was, and now you are mad because I am dating a nice girl who actually wants to be with me and doesn’t string me along.”

Tatianna just shook her head as she said, “I never said no! I said, wait! Wait until I get my shit together, and I’ve been gone less than a month, and she’s with you” The woman was screaming which made her New York accent even thicker especially when her mother’s Russian one liked slipping through as well “You know the worst part about this? I thought you were my friend, but it turns out all you wanted was to get in my pants like every other man out there.”The woman took a breath trying to keep herself from crying but unfortunately for her the tears welled up in her eyes 

“You can talk all of the shit you want about Axl, but he never claimed to be more than a fuck buddy, I just got lucky and got a great friendship. He protects me when I need him too. He listens when I need him to, and most of all, he doesn’t do it as some way of making me fall for him. He does it because he cares” Tatianna took a breath as she looked at Harry before continuing “the worst part of this is that I need you. I need you to be the shoulder to cry and to help me. You know what, no, I don’t need you, but I want you to be that. I miss my friend” Tatianna ended her rant with “Глупая девочка никогда не узнает” (silly girl will never know) 

Harry looked up at her as he just sighed; he didn’t have the words to come back with. He felt she was right in some ways, and he also felt like she was completely wrong in others, but he didn’t want to fight with her. He missed her beyond words, and maybe it was because of the feelings he had, but it was clear if he wanted to be in her life, he would have to put those aside. Harry looked at the magazine in front of him and ripped out one of the advertisements that were pretty bare and wrote his number down “Here it’s the number to my hotel. When you want me or need me call me, please. I’m always here to listen. I miss you, Titi” the man left the store as Tatianna looked down at the number “Jesus Christ,” she yelled out of annoyance, not at Harry; it was at the situation she was in. Never did she think she could be so lost at the young age of eighteen. 

* * *

## February 1986

Harry came by Tatianna’s restaurant every day since Tatianna yelled at him, he would often sit at the counter reading some script he was given or would make small talk with her family. Tatianna found this beyond annoying, seeing as she made it pretty clear she didn’t want to deal with the Harry situation, but her mother would often tell her that she should get a nice boy. This is what indeed drove Tatianna almost insane; her mother didn’t know anything she did or who she had been with how could she tell Tatianna who she should be with and who she shouldn't be with. Tatianna poured Harry some more coffee as she looked at her mother, who was talking, “I truly think people should be more how you say? Grateful, I came from Russia; I was born before my father was sent to fight in the war. I grew up in one of the most ruthless places” Tatianna sighed a little “Mama, I love you, but please stop boring him. America isn’t that great.” 

Harry shook his head “No, it’s beautiful to hear about her story. She isn’t boring me at all” Tatianna shot him a glare as she shook her head “Well fine then stop boring me. I’ve heard this story nine hundred times” Tatianna was quickly smacked in the back of the head as Agina said, “you don’t talk to mother that way. You respect me go help your father” Tatianna just rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. How in the hell could her mother truly take Harry’s side over her daughter now keep in mind Harry really didn’t do anything wrong but still family loyalty. None of her family had that; they all kept telling her to give Harry a second chance to prove his friendship. 

Harry watched as Tatianna walked away, biting his lip at the fact she looked so annoyed with him ever being there. Agina took his attention as she said, “Sorry about Tatianna; she thinks world owes her something because she can’t control anger” Harry shook his head as he said, “No, she had every right to do what she did. Ashley is a bad person and would often bully the other girl. Tatianna did what was perfect” Agina nodded as she looked at Harry before shaking her head “she’s so mean to you, but you still help. Good boy” Harry smiled sweetly at the woman as he rubbed the back of his neck “I haven’t been a good friend to her, so I need to make up for it” the older woman just smiled as she shook her head “get her a music job, and maybe she come around.” 

Harry’s face fell, but his eyes widened, why didn’t he think of that? Harry had been getting a few connections because of his rising star so he quickly said “Can I use your phone” the mother of seven nodded as she grabbed the wireless phone “ten minutes” Harry nodded as he took the phone from the woman and dialed his manager’s number, once he was on the phone with him Harry did his best to try and make sure Tatianna didn’t sneak upon him. Once off the phone, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Agina before he realized what he was doing, he hugged the woman tightly and kissed her cheek “you are a genius. Can you tell Titi to come here” Agina laughed as she nodded, “yes, let go of me, though. My husband get jealous easy” Harry laughed as he let go of the woman blushing a little as Agina put her hand on his cheek “sweet boy.” 

Harry instantly knew where Tatianna got all the loving nicknames she'd given him over the small friendship, Agina came back with a very annoyed Tatianna behind her. Tatianna would look intimidating to Harry if he didn’t know how much of a beautiful person she was behind the mask she put out for everyone. Harry smiled as he said, “I worked with Corey Feldman on Stand By Me” Tatianna looked at her mom, annoyed as she said, “seriously, mama? I know this” Agina pinched the back of her daughter’s arm which caused the woman to yelp in pain as she looked back at Harry who then said “He’s very good friends with Michael Jackson, Michael saw you play on the last show and even though he saw what happened with Ashley. He wants to meet you and talk about making an album. I gave all of your info, he wants to be you in about two hours, and he said to bring your songs. I have a car, and I can drive you.” 

Tatianna’s face went blank as she looked over at her mother in disbelief before she let out a yell of excitement “Oh my goodness Harry” the woman was at lost for words as she walked around the counter and quickly hugged the boy who had almost grown taller in the few months she had been gone “Thank you oh my goodness.” Harry smiled wide as he hugged her back tighter, burying his face in her neck like he always did, which was a little harder because he was a little taller than her now, but he still did it. Tatianna pulled away, just smiling as she gasped ‘My songs! I don’t have them with me,” Harry shook his head “I’ll take you to get them.” Tatianna nodded as she looked at her brother’s, who were all trying to look like they weren’t eavesdropping. 

Tatianna just smiled wide “all of you are coming with me; I want us to do this together.” Ilya smiled as he looked at his older brother Alessandro who just laughed. “Fuck it. Let’s make a Jackson five version two” Yevgeny wrapped his arm around Karmelo’s shoulders. “Let’s do this shit. Make this world our bitch” Karmelo looked up at his older brother as he nodded ‘Fuck Yeah” Agina looked over at her husband, who said, ‘Sasha and Cosimo can handle it with us. Harry, you take our car, so everyone can fit” Harry nodded Tatianna looked over at him smiling before mouthing “Thank you” the younger man nodded as Tatiana looked down at her outfit before saying “we need to shower now” all of the boys agreed as they all got into the car with Alessandro taking the keys from Harry “Nope, children in the back.” 

Tatianna rolled her eyes as she defended Harry quickly. “Only old men can drive this van.” Alessandro flipped her off as they climbed into the van getting the back with Harry sitting next to her as Ilya asked the obvious question, “so what’s our name?” Tatianna looked down before rolling her eyes as she whispered “fuck” Karmelo thoughts for a moment “The Deluca’s?” the whole car groaned at the suggestion “If you don’t have a good idea don’t speak” Tatianna said lightly pushing her brother’s head forward which caused him to turn around and punched her in the shoulder “ You fucker!” Tatianna yelled as Illya just laughed “okay kids, How about nuns released? A last fuck you to the catholic church,” Tatianna smiled as she said, “see Karmelo, that’s a good idea” Karmelo went to hit her again until Harry put his hand on Tatianna’s shoulder. 

Karmelo quickly pulled his hand back as Alessandro and Yevgeny said, “I like that one a lot” Tatianna laughed as she smiled “Then it’s settled. We are officially the nuns released” all of the boys yelled, “fuck yeah.” Tatianna laughed as she looked at Harry taking his hand in hers before leaning over and whispering in his ear “let’s talk while I get ready” the younger boy smiled as he nodded, he knew that he didn’t have to do what he did. Still, he knew that this was going to get Tatianna out this funk she managed to put herself in, and that’s all he truly wanted. 

The ride home was pretty short as Tatianna pulled Harry with her into the bathroom quickly locking the door so her brothers couldn’t steal it from her, the woman laughed a little as she turned on the shower “If you want you can go sit out there with them or you can relax in here with me your choice” Harry smiled as he jokingly covered his eyes with his hands “Hurry and get undressed and tell me when you are in the shower” Tatianna went to argue but just laughed as she quickly undressed and got herself in the shower before yelling over the water “I’m all covered now” Harry removed his hands from his eyes as he sat on the counter. 

“Thank you, Harry. I don’t know how many different ways, I can say thank you, but I don’t think I can thank you enough for it” Harry smiled at the words before he said “you were kinda right, I was a shitty friend to you in some ways and I needed to make up for it. You deserve to have singing be your career, you are insanely talented, and the world needs to see that” Tatianna smiled as she stuck her head out of the shower before returning to her shower. Tatianna finished her shower shortly after as she turned the water off, she saw a towel being handed to her by a hand that was stretched out almost to make sure he didn’t get a glance. 

Tatianna laughed a little as she thanked him for the towel and wrapped it around her body, she pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower. When she grabbed another towel wrapping it around her head to make sure her hair would dry quicker, when she was done, she led Harry to her bedroom, closing the door as she heard her older brothers begin fighting for the shower. Tatianna shook her head as she looked at her clothes, neatly hung up in her closet. The woman almost looked lost as she pointed at Harry. “Pick something out for me; I’m going to get the rest of this done,” she joked, referring to her face. 

Harry shook his head as he said “if you are looking for perfect I would suggest not doing anything” Tatianna rolled her eyes playfully as she smiled “My head is huge around you Harry” she joked as she sat down at her vanity and began doing her makeup, as she was zoned out focusing on her eyebrows Harry spoke quietly “what did you want to talk about?” Tatianna looked down after she finished before looking at Harry in the reflection of the mirror “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being so cruel and being so nasty to you. You didn’t deserve that; my actions got me in the situation I was in. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you are an amazing friend. I’m the asshole who didn’t want to talk to you because I felt like you were just another failure of mine.” 

Harry turned around, looking at her reflection in the mirror as his brows furrowed “Titi, how am I failure to you?” The woman took a breath as she spoke a little more quietly “You are a failure to me because I had this perfect boy in front of me and I let him slip through my fingers because I was too afraid to admit he was right about what was in my heart and my head.” Tatianna began applying the rest of her makeup as she spoke, “I think Martha is a beautiful girl, and I was just jealous when I said all of those things. That doesn’t excuse them, but I guess it shows you why.” 

Harry smiled as he walked over and placed his hands on the woman’s shoulders before leaning down and placing a kiss on the woman’s head before he whispered “you aren’t a failure, and I wholeheartedly accept your apology and let’s just focus on our friendship and regain the most amazing thing I’ve had before” Tatianna looked up at Harry as she smiled softly “Thank you sweet boy” Harry smiled as he leaned down and kissed the woman’s nose, Tatianna smiled widely at him as her eyes glazed over as she looked at him so lovingly, Harry smiled as he leaned down slowly. Both of their lips were almost touching before Ilya beat on the door, scaring both of them as Ilya screamed, “Titi get out here and settle this arms match,” the woman sighed as she got up. 

Harry was already confused about what an arms match was until the two left the comfort of Tatianna’s room and saw Ilya and Yevgeny both with super red arms and Ilya knuckles busted open. Harry’s eyes widened a little as Tatianna looked between both brother’s arms before smacking both of them as hard as she could Ilya was the first to yell in pain as Tatianna just smiled “I think Yev won what one” Yevgeny laughed as he flipped off his brother before running into the bathroom “fuck yeah” Tatianna wrapped her towel tighter around her body as she and Harry made their way back into her bedroom. Tatianna locked the door again before she sat down, finishing up her makeup as she made small talk with Harry about the movie he is starring in. 

Tatianna grabbed the outfit Harry picked out for, a tight pair of skinny white jeans that went past the woman’s belly button, he picked out a bright pink shirt and a push up bra to go underneath it. Harry loved how the woman’s body looked, but he also understood that she was insecure about her breast size, so he decided to give her the pushup bra. Tatianna walked into her walk-in closet and closed the door behind her quickly changing as she came out Harry smiled widely “It looks perfect but allow me to fix this” Harry stood up and unbuttoned three of the buttons on the pink shirt as she smiled “see now it gives sex appeal and also keeps it classy” Tatianna playfully rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror before pouting a little “I hate that you were right about the buttons.” 

Harry laughed as he took off the necklace he was wearing and placed it around the woman’s neck making sure it rested in the perfect spot “now your outfit is complete” the woman smiled back at Harry as she walked over to her vanity and put on her various rings she used to all wear and her earrings. Harry smiled as he just watched the woman closely “why do you always have those nails?” Tatianna looked at her nails, almost forgetting they were there as she said, “It kinda reminds me of home no matter where I am. It reminds me of my cousins on Long Island, and it reminds me to always stay true to where I came from,” she admitted as she looked down at her coffin-shaped nail that was black except for two fingers that had silver glitter covering the nails. Tatianna smiled at him as she said, “bet you didn’t think it was going to be that nice of an answer, huh?” 

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he nodded “Honestly, I was expecting you just to say because I like them” Tatianna laughed a little as she shrugged “well that’s also part of the answer” Harry just smiled at Tatianna as the older woman laughed a little as she shook her head “you are doing that weird thing again. I’m going to have to give you a picture with how much you stare” Harry blushed deeply as nodded “sorry, I can’t help it. Those eyes can make anyone stop breathing” Tatianna just rolled her eyes as she spoke, “You are perfect for my ego, you know that?” The woman bit her lip as she grabbed her large purse making sure to place her folder with all her songs that she had written into the bag ‘Now let’s go see if I’m cut out for working in music.” 

Harry went to argue, but he decided against it, he knew that she was nervous and no words he said was going to change that. Tatianna left her room seeing her brothers all sitting in the living room discussing what songs they think they should cover, Tatianna shook her head as she spoke, “we are doing Dream On by Aerosmith. If that doesn’t impress him, then we shouldn’t work with him” The brothers looked at each other before they all agreed one by one. Tatianna took a breath as she said, “Let’s get this started, then better our humiliation comes quicker than dreading it all day,” the woman joked as they all came together, and left the house as quickly as they could. 

The car ride there was quieter, and you could feel the tension, Harry did his best to calm Tatianna down taking her hand in his rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, Tatianna looked over sending a loving smile at him as she intertwined their fingers and began playing with the tips of Harry’s fingers before she heard Alessandro’s voice “You know what? We are Deluca’s dammit! Our family came to this country with nothing and worked their asses off! Our uncles may have connections to the mob, but fuck that, we got this shit! We are going to make this audition our bitch, and Michael Fucking Jackson is going to beg us to sign.” Tatianna smiled at her brother’s words before the rest of the car yelled. “Fuck Yeah” Tatianna just looked Harry as she mouthed, “I told you so,” which caused her to roll her eyes as she began to get out of the car with her brothers. 

Harry was right behind them, he gave the doorman the security code that Michael told him, and they made their way up to the hotel room. The group looked around the hotel suite they were let into, and Yevgeny quickly said, “we are too poor to be here. We have to leave” Karmelo laughed before nodding “Ilya and Tatianna don’t touch anything” Ilya quickly said “mother fucker I’ll put you through the wall for fun” Tatianna was right behind him with “how the fuck am I being considered as someone who breaks shit” The brothers and sister bickered for a second before Harry clear this throat “Hey, Michael” Michael Jackson stood the side with a grin on his face, he had been there since the beginning of the conversation but didn’t want to make his presence known just yet. 

Tatianna moved out from behind her taller brothers as she smiled softly “Hello, I’m Tatianna” Michael nodded as he said “Oh I know, I’ve seen you and all of your punches” Tatianna looked down embarrassed as she said “Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. She tripped me on stage, then she was a complete racist to my friend Aqua, and I kind of snapped” Michael shook his head “I don’t blame you, it was honestly really cool. I don’t get to see things like that because everyone hears my name and is on their best behavior. I don’t want that,” Tatianna smiled as she said, “well, I promise that all of us together you are going to get some entertainment for sure. You might see us hit each other if I’m honest” Alessandro moved and placed his hand on his sister’s shoulder “She’s only joking. We don’t just hit each other for no reason.” 

Tatianna raised an eyebrow “we play arms to see who takes a shower first unless I can run my small ass in there first” Alessandro laughed as he nodded “alright you got me on that one” Tatianna smiled sweetly as Michael clapped “let’s hear some songs” Tatianna nodded as Michael pointed to the instruments that he had put there for the group, Tatianna moved the mic stand to fit her height better as Yevengy took the bass guitar, Ilya took the lead guitar, Karmelo took Rhythm guitar, and Alessandro sat behind the drum set. Tatianna took a breath as she whispered, “1,2,3,4” the first chords of Dream on began to play, and Michael kept a straight face as he stood next to Harry. Michael crossed his arms as Harry smiled widely as Tatianna before pulling a funny look, just trying to make her laugh, which made the woman smile a bit. 

[Tatianna knew that Michael ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_Z6fYgBhKo)was waiting for the woman to hit the high notes when Tatianna did them correctly. Michael’s face moved to a grin as he nodded along with the music. Harry just smiled at the woman, she had an intense amount of talent, and he really couldn’t get it over it. Tatianna had the whole room’s attention with just her looks, but the minute she sang, she had their hearts and ears. Michael made a motion for them to stop as the music stopped, Tatianna looked at Michael with her heart almost beating out her chest “I think we should look at the music you’ve written. I want an album” Tatianna looked at her brother’s with tears in her eyes as nodded “we want to make it” Tatianna looked up as she spoke “give a minute I’m sorry” Michael nodded as Tatianna quickly walked out of the hotel room, Harry was close behind the woman. 

Tatianna couldn’t help but look down as she finally let her tears fall; the woman took a breath as she closed her eyes once more, putting her hands together as she said, “In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Thank you for this blessing. Thank you for giving me a second chance at this. Thank you for accepting my confession and for helping me. Thank you.” Harry put his hand on her shoulder as Tatianna finished before she quickly hugged Harry wrapping her arms tightly around his neck “Thank you, my sweet boy, Thank you” Harry wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as he pulled away a little to look at the woman leaving their noses almost touching “Promise me you won’t forget me” was all Harry said as Tatianna nodded before whispering “never.” 

Harry smiled sweetly before whispering, “I think I should pull away, I want to kiss you, and that isn’t right especially if we are going to be friends” Tatianna nodded as she leaned in a little “yeah friends shouldn’t do that.” Harry nodded as he leaned in, having their noses touching now. “You and Axl do,” Tatianna whispered, “Yeah, we sometimes do.'' The woman looked into Harry’s green eyes before whispering “when you are single find me, Harry, until then just know I’m always waiting” Harry smiled softly as he took the hint and slowly let go of the woman, Tatianna went back into the hotel room with Harry right behind her. 

Michael smiled at the duo as he said “Okay, let’s start looking at your long list of songs” Tatianna nodded as she grabbed the folder out of her bag and sat next to Michael, the woman pulled out a few songs she wrote on her way back from Los Angeles with Ilya. Tatianna and Michael sat for hours going over the songs and Michael loved everyone that she gave him, this was an opening door, and the only person to thank for it was Harry. Tatianna didn’t even know where to start on thanking him. 

## August 1986 

It took six months to get the songs to approve all of the songs and get them tracked, Tatianna was a perfectionist through and through when it came to her music. If it wasn’t perfect then it wasn’t ready to come out for everyone to hear, Tatianna finally took a break and walked out of the studio as she stood outside she felt a very familiar sense of deja vu. The woman laughed to herself as she lit her cigarette, taking a deep inhale as she looked around when the woman exhaled she heard a familiar voice say “Why does this feel like I’ve done this before.” Tatianna laughed as she looked over at Harry, who handed her a cup from her parent’s restaurant “you know I was just thinking to myself '' The woman brought the cup to her lips, taking a small drink.

Tatianna smiled widely as she looked at him before saying “How did you know I wanted Sbiten and nor coffee” Harry smiled a little as he looked down “Um if I’m honest your mom told me” Tatianna laughed a little as she asked, “so when is your movie done?” Harry shrugged, “we haven’t even started filming, but I need to research this character more, Martha gave me permission to do what I needed?” Tatianna raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry, “what is this character?” Harry blushed, looking down “well, he is a teenager with a very high sex drive different girl every night” Tatianna nodded as she looked down “I cam take you out again if you want maybe find a girl.” 

Harry bit his lip before nodding “Can you after you are done here?” Tatianna nodded as she said, “Of course, let me just finish up here, and I’ll go get dressed” Harry was nervous already, and they weren’t even anyway near a club, Tatianna put her hand on the man’s shoulder “Harry, it’s not a bad thing. You are a sixteen-year-old boy, don’t feel bad about it. I can promise you that all of my brothers thought the same way” Harry smiled sweetly as he nodded before taking his hand “Please relax a little and just get into the mindset of a sixteen-year-old” the woman smiled wide as she kissed the man’s hand “Now why don’t get dressed and I’ll finish up here.” 

Harry nodded as he leaned in and kissed the woman’s cheek as he said goodbye before seeing the woman turn to go back inside, “wait, what club?” Tatianna smiled as she threw her cigarette “hmm, The Ritz, it’s down the street from here” Harry smiled as he nodded, “My hotel is right across from it.” Tatianna smiled as she nodded, “I’ll meet you there in about two hours.” Tatianna winked as she left walked into the studio, as she sat down smiling wide before saying “Why don’t we call it a night and we can pick up early tomorrow” Alessandro shook his head “No, me and Karmelo are going to stay back and keep working you guys can head out.”

Tatianna looked behind her as her brother’s Yevgeny and Ilya who both stood up as they said “let’s get fucked up” Yevgeny said smiling a little as Tatianna nodded “I have to get Harry laid he’s playing some kid with a high sex drive, so he’s researching” the woman put the last words in air quotes as she laughed “I don’t know seems like a fun time, and I can call Uncle John” Ilya smiled as he nodded “I already have what you want from uncle john so let’s head home so you can get dressed” Tatianna smiled as they all silently agreed. 

Tatianna and her brother’s met up at The Ritz at the exact time that Harry was walking up to the line, Tatianna smiled as she wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders “I promise you will leave with a girl tonight” Harry blushed as he looked down as Ilya laughed “Harry, stop getting all nervous and embarrassed. It’s for your acting career. Don’t stress plus having a girl on your side makes it five times easier” Tatianna nodded as she pinched his cheek, “plus, you are just too cute who can say no.” Harry quickly came back with “you did” Tatianna smiled as she pointed at him, “you know what you got me there.” 

The four of them walked into The Ritz after getting their ID’s check, Tatianna walked over to the bar and ordered a few drinks as Harry stood next to her. Tatianna was wearing a black leather skirt and fishnets; the woman wore a black studded bra, which she used an old jean jacket to give herself a little coverage. Tatianna turned her attention to the woman staring at Harry, which caused her to move closer to the boy and lean into his ear and whisper “you are being nervous, relax” Harry laughed a little as Tatianna looked back over the woman who rolled her eyes and finished her drink. 

Harry bit his lip as he finished his own drink “Okay, How do I do this?” Tatianna shrugged before Ilya said “I got you come on” Harry was gone before Tatianna could argue and her brother Yevgeny sat next to his sister before saying “You and I both know that’s pretty fucked up what you just did” Tatianna nodded as she sighed looking down “I can’t help it. A girl looks at him and I want to rip there damn head off” Yevgeny laughed as she put his hand on his shoulder “maybe we should look for you too. When’s the last time Axl?” Tatianna nodded as she looked down “Yeah, Axl was the last time” Yevgeny laughed as she smacked his sister’s back “Come on let’s get you laid” 

Tatianna shook her head as she ordered a second drink “Mm, no. go find Harry” Tatianna quickly downed her second drink as a random guy walked up to her and whispered in her ear “You are way too pretty to be drinking alone” Tatianna laughed as she covered her mouth “Does that line actually work?” Harry looked over seeing the man all over Tatianna and before he could stop himself, the man almost ran over to his Tatianna. Once he was close enough Harry wrapped his arm around Tatianna’s waist “Hey beautiful, sorry the washroom was crazy” Tatianna looked back at Harry smiling wide “see, I knew someone was here with me” Harry smiled at the man who rolled his eyes, Tatianna looked over at Harry “Come here I want you to try something with me” 

Harry nodded as he followed Tatianna into a private room, the woman pulled out a small vile from her bra as she snorted a little into her nose. Harry raised an eyebrow before she looked at him “do you want to try it? It’s cocaine.” the woman admitted before Harry nodded slowly ‘just a little” Tatianna nodded as she brought a very small amount up to his nose “Now inhale” the man did what he was told and coughed before looking at her “Am I supposed to feel it in my throat?” the woman nodded as she stuffed the vile back into her bra, Harry turned to walk out of the room that was really just a small space closed off by a curtain. Tatianna quickly grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him back towards her and kissed him deeply, Harry’s lips moved against her with ease. 

Harry relaxed into the kiss pulling the woman closer, keeping his arms firmly around her waist as she smiled into the kiss she pulled away to whisper against his lips “Take me back to your hotel, show me what I could have” Harry smiled as went to close the gap before Tatianna stopped him as she spoke again “You can’t get weird on me. You are with Martha, New girl every night for your movie” Harry nodded as he whispered “What about you every night instead?” Tatianna smiled sweetly as she said “you better impress me then?” Harry nodded before saying “I will” Tatianna smirked a little as she followed Harry out of the room, Tatianna found her brothers and told them Harry got his feelings hurt and that he wanted to just head back. The brother brushed their sister off, focused on the girls that were talking to them. 

Tatianna and Harry made it back to his hotel very quickly, Tatianna looked around Harry’s hotel room smiling a little as Harry sat down on the bed rubbing his clothed legs “I’m sorry, I’m nervous as all hell” Tatianna laughed a little as she walked over to Harry and straddled his waist, making him look up at the woman as she whispered “just watch me” Harry placed his hands on the woman’s waist before nodding “You are so beautiful” Tatianna smiled sweetly at Harry as she leaned down and kissed him deeply, she pulled away and started to kiss down the man’s neck. Harry stopped her only for a moment as he kissed her again, Tatianna smiled softly as pulled away and rested her forehead against Harry’s. 

Harry’s eyes were staring into Tatianna’s as she began to slowly move her hips against his, the man gasped which caused him to pull away and just watch the woman’s hip “Years of dancing paying off right now huh?” she joked as Harry nodded biting his lip “I want to see you” was all Harry said before he leaned up and kissed her deeply as he slid her jacket off her body, the woman gasped against his lips as she felt him through his pants. Tatianna pulled her lips from his again as she removed his shirt throwing it across the room as she smiled at his smooth skin “god you are so sexy” Harry shook his head before flipping them over which caused a giggle to come from Tatianna’s lips ``I'm not the sexy one here my girl, you are” Tatianna blushed as she pulled him back down connecting their lips in a soft and romantic kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to keep him closer. 

Tatianna pouted as Harry pulled away and sat up for a moment, Tatianna sat up as she whispered “we don’t have to do this Harry” the younger man shook his head as he said “No, I’ve wanted to do this for so long that’s not my problem. Your stupid defense bra is poking my chest” Tatianna laughed as she looked down at the stud covered bra before nodding “I think we can fix that, I have to warn you they aren’t that impressive” Harry was about to argue but Tatianna threw her bra off the bed as his mouth dropped before whispering “Wow” Tatianna laughed as she pulled Harry back down and kissed him deeply as she felt his hand run up her stomach, Harry’s lips slowly left hers once more as he leaned down and began leaving kisses down the woman’s neck. Tatianna moaned quietly as she bit her lip, feeling Harry drag his hand across her breast as he pinched her nipple which caused her to gasp as she smiled looking down at Harry who was now kissing between the valley of her breast. 

Harry looked up at Tatianna and through his eyelashes, he pulled away only for a moment as he felt Tatianna’s hand rest on the back of his head. He looked back at the girl he was so madly in love with, Harry just smiled at her as Tatianna pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply before she whispered against his lips “just fuck me Harry please” Harry looked into the woman’s eyes as she shook his head “No, I want this to last and for you to always remember” Tatianna was confused, she had never had sex like that before. When she slept with Axl, it was clear that it was only sex. She could already tell that Harry was going to be completely different. 

Tatianna was taken out of her thoughts as Harry kissed down her stomach, slowly pulling her shorts down as he moved down her body. The woman closed her eyes just letting herself feel his hands move down her body, the woman opened her eyes as Harry kissed her ankle. Tatianna bit her lip as she gripped at her own breasts,looking down at Harry who took a breath as he said “I want to take it slow but if you keep biting that lip and let me tell you it’s not going to happen” Tatianna giggled as she looked at the man by her feet as she slide her fishnets off her hips and down towards Harry “Take those off for me” 

Tatianna sat up after Harry rolled the fishnets off the woman’s legs and she sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed “stand up” Harry nodded as he stood up and Tatianna grabbed the man’s waist and started unbuttoning the man’s pants as she pushed the down the woman’s eyes widened a little as she looked up at him “so that’s why you are so confident?” Harry blushed as he said “I guess” Tatianna bit her lip as she pushed the man’s pants to his ankles, the woman placed her hand over the bulge of his underwear. Harry gasped as he closed his eyes before licking his lips. 

Harry opened his eyes when he heard Tatianna’s voice “sit on the bed” the green eyed boy was quick to sit on the bed as Tatianna got down on her knees in front of him and pulled his underwear off of his hips and slide them down his legs, Tatianna placed her hand on Harry’s trembling thighs as she looked up at him,at the way his dark lashes flutter against his flushed cheeks and how Harry licks his lips. Tatianna then swallowed him down, Tatianna took all of Harry swirling his tongue. The noise Harry makes so loud that Tatianna is almost scared that someone is going to hear them but she puts that thought in the back of her head, Tatianna did her best to keep her eyes on Harry as he began to speak “Fuck, Baby girl. You feel so good. Jesus Titi how are you even?” 

Harry began to pull at Tatianna’s hair, running his fingers through it as she bobs her head down on him. Tatianna notices that Harry isn’t moving which makes Tatianna realize that he’s trying to be polite fuck that, Tatianna grabs Harry’s hips and pulls them towards her. Harry takes the hint instantly, Tatianna took a deep breath as Harry began thrusting into her mouth which caused her to gag against his tip. Tatianna reaches up and places her hands on the man’s chest pinching his nipples, Harry moans loudly as his hips lurch forward. Tatianna moaned against him as Harry scratches his nails against Tatianna’s scalp ‘Fuck Titi, Tatianna, Baby girl Fuck” 

Tatianna looked up at Harry as his eyes were closed and mouth open, Tatianna reached between Harry’s thighs as she began to fondle his balls in one of her hands. Tatianna’s mouth is full but she can tell that Harry was closed by the fact he was pushing her head farther into him, “I’m going to cum” Harry’s words confirmed Tatianna’s thoughts. Tatianna began to trace circles on Harry’s hips which only lasted for a moment as Harry’s hips jerked forward as he moaned loudly as the room began to echo with curses and Tatianna’s name, Tatianna pulled away slowly swallowing all that she could slowly licking up his length to get all of his release off him. 

Harry fell back as he closed his eyes for a moment as Tatianna ran her thumb over her lips as she placed her thumb in her mouth sucking off the little bit she got on her lip as Harry sat up and grabbed her hips pulling Tatianna close “You are so fucking sexy” Tatianna blushed as she leaned down kissing her deeply, Tatianna moaned softly as Harry pulled her into his lap causing her to straddle his hip. Harry was the first to pull away as he whispered “I love you” Tatianna smiled sweetly as she whispered “you love Martha, I am just night remember that my sweet boy” Harry nodded slowly as he flipped them over laying Tatianna on her back. 

Harry smiled as he said “are you sure?” Tatianna looked up at Harry with a bright grin. "I'm sure handsome. Just get on with it already." She chuckled and pulled him up to kiss him again. Harry slid his fingers down and gently ran them over her clit as a tease before finally giving her what she wanted so badly. Sliding his fingers into her slowly, his smirk grew over his cheeks at the loud moan that escaped the dark haired woman's lips. With an arch of her back, Tatianna was pushing further to get more of what the man she loved had to offer. He was going much too slow no matter how good it felt to be teased. 

Harry slowly pulled his hand away from the woman’s core, Harry began kissing down the woman’s stomach when he got to her underwear he slowly slid them off giving her a last kiss on her lower stomach before he began to kiss up her legs. Tatianna moaned softly at the feeling of his lips until they reached her inner thighs which caused her to sit up on her elbows and looked down at the man, the woman bit her lip as Harry moved closer to her core. Tatianna felt her body start to shiver as Harry slowly slid his tongue inside of her, she was almost as wet as his mouth. Harry dug his tongue deeper into the woman as she moaned loudly quickly covering her mouth. 

Harry lifted his head as he shook his head “Don’t be quiet, I want to hear you” Tatianna smiled as she removed her hand from her mouth and placed it on the back of Harry’s head “If you keep doing that, I definitely won’t be quiet” Harry smirked a little as he slowly slide a finger into the woman, Tatianna gasped as she laid back closing her eyes. Harry wanted to give her an even better sensation, he placed his mouth on her clit as he began massaging it with his tongue. Harry had never done this with Martha, if he was honest Martha was a quick fuck. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Tatianna the whole time. 

Tatianna’s breathing became erratic as she pushed Harry’s head harder against her, Harry fingered her faster and began to shake his head as he wiggled his tongue across her clit “You’re gonna make me cum” she said gripping Harry’s hair tighter, this cause Harry to move his fingers and tongue faster. Tatianna screamed out a string of curses and Harry’s name over and over, what Harry doesn’t think Tatianna realizes is that she screaming in both Russian and English which makes it so much hotter to Harry. 

Tatianna let herself come shortly after biting her lip to try and calm her scream down as Harry cleaned her up as much as he could before moving up her body, he quickly attached his lips to hers. Tatianna kissed back as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close, Harry moved his lips to her neck as he whispered: “Can I do that again?” Tatianna raised an eyebrow “Don’t want actually want to fuck me?” Harry nodded as whispered against her lips “but you taste so good I need another taste” Tatianna whined at his words as she nodded slowly “Then take another one” she said winking at him as Harry quickly slide a finger into the woman. 

Tatianna gasped as she whispered “you could warn a girl” the boy smiled as he slowly added another finger into her as he whispered “You are so tight. You are going to feel amazing around my cock” Tatianna looked at Harry almost shocked at his words before she moaned feeling his fingers move inside of her “I want it so bad. I want you to fuck me” Harry smirked as he said “Soon my love” Harry quickly slide down the woman’s body and removed his fingers and began to eat her out again, Tatianna arched her back as she moaned loudly. Harry worked his tongue inside her as far as it would go and wiggled his head faster as she moaned became louder the woman held Harry’s head down as she yelled out “Fuck you are going to make me cum again” Harry kept mouth at the same speed as Tatianna screamed “Бля, не останавливайся. Гарри. Бля, я люблю тебя.” 

(Fuck, Don't stop. Harry. Fuck I love you.) 

Tatianna came quickly as she covered her mouth, trying to catch her breath as Harry laid next to her smiling at his work “You said I love you” Tatianna looked over at him and shook her head “No I didn’t” Harry laughed as he nodded “Yes you did. I know what my name is and the word fuck. I also know that you only say I love you to your mother” Tatianna blushed as she nodded “Yes Harry I said I love you. I do love you” Harry smiled wide as he crawled back on top of her and kissed her deeply. Tatianna smiled as she rolled them over straddling Harry’s hips as she sat up Harry placed his hands on her hips “Let me show you what dancing does” 

Tatianna smiled as she slowly pushed herself down onto his length, watching the male's face scrunch up in pleasure. "You like that don't you baby," she whispered huskily in his ear before dragging her nails down his chest. Harry let out a deep throaty moan when he felt her sharp nails down his chest, gently thrusting up into her with great pleasure for them both. He planned on having her desperate for more tomorrow. No matter what it took. Tatianna's body trembled softly as she let out a hard moan, her hips rocking in time with Harry's. "Oh god right there..." she moaned out. 

Without hesitation, Harry followed the command, hitting on that spot with each move he made. The sound of her voice moaning only pressing him further over the edge. He only felt his mind wander when he felt Tatianna's lips on his collar, leaving thick blue and purple hickeys for the whole world to see. He grabbed her hair gently and tugged her head aside, leaving the same branding down her neck in the most obvious of places. Not even makeup could cover the mess he had made.

Tatianna let out a loud moan as she pushed down harder against Harry’s hard cock, the thick length pounding her out with each second. "Ah, Harry!" Harry panted heavily and finally gave in to pleasure inside his gut, spilling out into the woman he loved so dearly. Tatianna moaned as she felt Harry shudder underneath her body, feeling her own walls clench and release over Harry. Harry carefully rolled them over and pulled out of her, kissing her softly as Tatianna whined at the feeling of him pulling out as she kissed back. Tatianna smiled as she pulled away taking a breath as she closed her eyes “Was the better than Axl” Tatianna laughed as she nodded “Yes my jealous boy, It was better than Axl” 

Harry laughed as they crawled to the top of the bed as Tatianna laid her head on his chest, looking up at him as Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply as Tatianna pulled away and looked up at him lovingly “I love you Harry, I want you so bad” Harry nodded as he said “After the album, if you still do we can be together, I love you more by the way” Tatianna didn’t argue as she made herself more comfortable, the woman closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep as Harry traced circles on her back. 

## September 1986 

“Harry, go away I don’t want you to see” Harry laughed as he tried to push open Tatianna’s bedroom door “Oh come on, I’ve seen everything. Why can’t I see this” Tatianna rolled her eyes playfully behind the door as she ran into the closet and yelled “Okay come in” Harry walked into the door closing the door behind him as he laughed “you did not hide in the closet” Tatianna laughed as held the door shut “Hold on, you have to wait a little longer” Harry just smiled as he said “You know you haven’t let me see you since that night. I’m starting to feel used” Harry joked as he sat on her bed.

“Lock the door please,” Tatianna said from in the closet, Harry raised an eyebrow before locking her bedroom door as he said “you know they aren’t here” Tatianna giggled from her closet “I know that. Why do you think I called you over?” she questioned Tatianna peeked her head out of the closet “Okay close your eyes” Harry did what he was told and closed his eyes. Tatianna made sure he did what she said, the woman came out of her closet, her body was covered by a robe as she stood in front of the man. “Okay, I’ve been distant because I did something. Michael agreed to pay for it” Harry kept his eyes closed as he raised his eyebrow “Well, I desperately want to know my love.” 

Tatianna took a breath as she closed her eyes, the woman got her confidence back as she said “Okay open your eyes” Harry’s eyes opened slowly as he saw Tatianna in a robe as he raised an eyebrow again before gasping “He bought you this robe” Tatianna rolled her eyes playfully “No jerk” The woman slowly undid the robe and Harry’s mouth dropped, the man’s eyes scanned over the red lingerie that covered Tatianna’s body before he could stop him Harry pulled Tatianna onto his lap “Michael paid for your boobs didn’t he” Tatianna grinned as she looked down at her breasts that went from a B-cup to a D-cup “do you like them?” 

Harry nodded as he laid her down on her back as she giggled at his lips touching parts of her exposed breasts “Hmm, How do you feel about practicing for my role again” Tatianna nodded as she placed a hand on the back of his head “Only if you promise I’m the only girl you’ve practiced with” Harry nodded as ran his hand over the woman’s breasts before speaking “Yes, only one. I’ve only thought of you since our last time” Tatianna bit her lip as she licked her own lips “Have you touched yourself to the thought of us, Harry?” Harry was quick to nod as he bit his lip “Have you?” Tatianna smirked a little “Yes, Harry but it still doesn’t feel as good as your tongue did”

Harry smirked as he whispered, “why don’t I show you again then?” Tatianna bit her lip as she whispered back “Please, I missed it so much” Harry leaned in and kissed the woman deeply as he ran his hand over her new larger breast as he pulled away and whispered “Mm no. I want you to do something for me first” Tatianna nodded as she slowly slides her hand down Harry’s chest before he shook his head and grabbed her wrist “No, I want you to be my own personal stripper” Tatianna smiled as she blushed a little “Fine” the woman got up as Harry moved over sitting on the side of her bed. 

Tatianna stood in front of Harry for a split second before she placed the album “Houses of the holy” on her record player, she turned it up louder just in case anyone came home a little early. Tatianna walked back over to Harry and sat on his lap for a split second as she began to slowly rock her hips to the music, Harry took a breath as he reached out and grabbed the woman’s hips. Tatianna pulled away as she slowly stripped herself of the red lingerie she was wearing which caused Harry to grab her hips and pull her into his lap, “I can’t wait to taste you” Tatianna smirked a little “It’s all you can eat” she joked which caused Harry to lay her on her back. 

Tatianna gasped when she felt Harry’s lips instantly connect with her nipple, her hand going to his hair as she ran her fingers through it. Harry moved his tongue over her nipple as she pinched her other one, he pulled away and kissed between the valley of her breasts “My perfect girl, I didn’t think you could get more perfect” Tatianna blushed as she looked down at him “Only for you” She smirked down at him as Harry smiled against her skin. 

Harry got down between her legs and looked up at her, he couldn’t get over how perfect she was in his eyes. Harry placed a soft kiss on the woman’s core which caused her to whimper his name out of her lips, this caused Harry to smile as he kissed it again. Harry bit her inner thigh softly which caused Tatianna to moan as she covered her mouth before she whimpered out again “Please, Harry. I need you” That was all Harry needed, the man slowly slid his tongue into the woman which caused her to gasp. 

Tatianna’s hand went right to Harry’s hair pulling at it a little,as Harry slowly pulled his tongue out and wrapped his clit into his mouth sucking gently. Tatianna closed her eyes as Harry started to move his tongue over her clit, which caused Tatianna to slowly grind her hips against his tongue. Harry did his best to watch what he was doing to the woman,he loved seeing her like this moving in pleasure as she tried to hold back her moans. Harry’s tongue explored all of her wetness “Yes right there Harry please don’t stop” Tatianna quickened the pace of her hips, pushing Harry’s head deeper into her. Harry kept licking until he heard those two sexy words “I’m Cumming” Tatianna moaned loudly as she covered her mouth, legs shaking as Harry helped bring her down from her high.

Tatianna pulled him up to her lips, she pulled him closer by his neck kissing him deeply as he kissed her back. Harry pulled away which caused her to whimper “Please I want you to feel you again” Harry shook his head as he slid his hand down the woman’s stomach as he slowly placed two fingers into the woman, she bit her lip before saying “Look at me. Keep your eyes on mine” Harry smiled as he nodded as Tatianna cupped his cheeks as he rested his forehead against hers before Tatianna whispered once more “I love your tongue, I love your fingers but please let me feel you again.” 

Harry groaned at her words before he felt her hands pull his shirt up and over his head throwing it across the room as she placed her hands on the back of his neck as Harry slowly pulled his fingers out as she kissed him once more, Harry felt her sit up which caused him to lean back as she sat all the way up and started undoing his belt. Harry bit his lip as he watched fumble with his belt until she got frustrated and laid back down “Please for the love of god fuck me” Harry smirked at her words and quickly sat up and pulled his pants and briefs off quickly before climbing in between her legs once more. 

Tatianna placed her hands on Harry’s neck once more pulling him down so his forehead was against hers as he reached between them and slowly slid into the woman which caused her to gasp as she kept her eyes on Harry. Harry smirked as he whispered “Only I can make you feel like this?” Tatianna moaned as as Harry began to move his hips slowly keeping his forehead against Tatianna’s before he stopped his motions and Tatianna whined as she let go of his neck and grabbed his hips trying to move them “Nope, tell me right now I’m the only one” Tatianna’s eyebrow furrowed as she said “I haven’t slept with anyone since you but can you say that?” she asked at this moment Tatianna wasn’t really hiding her jealousy of the man’s relationship. 

Martha gave Harry permission, he wasn’t cheating. This was research for his movie and he wasn’t doing anything wrong but Tatianna knew that she was going to get hurt after this was over, so she decided not to focus on that. Tatianna quickly stopped Harry from talking by kissing him and lightly biting his lip as she whispered “You are all I want to think about, You are all I think about most nights. Please stop getting jealous about a few nights with Axl, I want you right here with me. I want you to make love to me, I want you to look into my eyes as you come and know that one day I will be all yours” Harry nodded as she finished before he started thrusting into her slowly, Tatianna moaned at the feeling of him moving again. 

Harry’s forehead was against hers once more as he thrusted into her slowly keeping his eyes looking into hers the whole time, Tatianna’s hands moved around the man’s body from his hair to his back she let her hands become paint brushes and Harry’s body became her canvas. The two teenagers kept this speed going for a while until Tatianna felt Harry sneak a hand between them and began to rub her clit, Tatianna moaned louder as she closed her eyes for a second earning a quick “Look in my eyes” Tatianna quickly opened her eyes as she kept her lustful gaze locked into his eyes. 

Tatianna felt a familiar feeling in her stomach knowing she was close, she whispered “I want you to be the first one to come on my tits” Harry smirked as he nodded before he thrusted into her quicker keeping his eyes locked in with hers as Tatianna scratched down his back moaning loudly as she whispered “I’m gonna cum” Tatianna and Harry were so close, they were basically breathing the other person’s breath as Harry went to speak Tatianna’s legs began to shake again as she moaned loudly again cursing as she came for the second time that day. Harry rocked his hips slowly before pulling out of the woman, Tatianna sat up as Harry got on his knees in front of her. 

Harry was quickly jerking himself off before Tatianna moved his hand taking over, she gently sucked his tip which sent him over the edge and he moaned out Tatianna’s name as he came all over her new chest. Tatianna moaned at the feeling as she reached down and scooped a little up with her finger moaning as she sucked his release off her fingers, Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head for a moment before he got up grabbing a wash cloth of her vanity and wiped the rest off her chest before laying down next to her. 

Tatianna giggled a little as he laid down “That really wasn’t my intention I swear” Harry smiled, he never knew that an accent could set his heart on fire. Harry just laughed a little as he pulled her into his chest, and pulled the blanket over them “I’m sure it wasn’t your intention but when you show Axl maybe don’t wear that red thing you did” Tatianna laughed as she leaned up and kissed the man softly before laying her head on his chest “Okay, I’ll keep myself covered up better.” Harry just smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her back. 

The duo fell asleep shortly after their small conversation and were woken up to a voice screaming “Tatianna! Get your ass out here now before I kill you” Tatianna eyes opened slowly at the sound of the woman’s voice as she sat up earning a groan from Harry ``shh” she joked before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on before grabbing her underwear and sliding them on. Tatianna opened the door as she shut it behind her coming face to face with her little sister “What did you tell Harry about me?” Tatianna rolled her eyes “oh shut the fuck up. I told him that you are a delusional bitch who feels the need to try and sleep with every man I’ve ever talked too” 

Sasha gasped as she went to smack Tatianna but Tatianna caught her hand before she gripped her wrist “Let’s remind you little girl, I’ve grown up fighting the boy. Don’t think I can beat the shit out of your skinny little ass” Sasha rolled her eyes before saying “sorry I’m not overweight like and I don’t have to pay for my boobs” Tatianna laughed as she pushed her sister back and away from her “go the fuck away now. I have to pack for LA” Sasha went to argue but heard her mother yell for her. Tatianna smirked as Ilya looked at his two sisters before saying “We gotta talk” before Tatianna could argue Ilya pushed her into her room where Harry was attempting to put on his pants. 

Ilya’s eyes widened before he quickly closed the door before he held his stomach laughing as hard as he could “Really? Ilya do you have to make fun of me” Ilya shook his head “No, I’m not making fun of you but Alessandro owes me like sixty bucks” Harry looked back as he rolled his eyes “You guys really made bets?” Ilya nodded before saying “don’t worry. You still aren’t the biggest fuck up of the children” Tatianna raised an eyebrow before Ilya said “I got Aqua pregnant” Tatianna’s eyes widen as she said “What the fuck? Why didn’t you wear a condom?” Ilya looked down as he said “because it feels better?” Harry quickly chimed in with “we haven’t used condoms and I came in you the first time” 

Tatianna’s face went red as she blushed looking down as Ilya said “Come on, you gotta help what do I do?” Tatianna looked at her brother as she said “well, do you love her?” Ilya nodded as he said “beyond words but I can’t really marry her because well I don’t want to cheat and I know that once we start touring I will” Tatianna nodded as she said “At least you are man enough to admit that. Tell her the truth then. Open Marriage are a thing or use the thousand miles rule” Ilya nodded as he said “good idea see I knew I should’ve come to you” Ilya quickly left as Tatianna locked the door. 

“We need to start using condoms,” Tatianna said before Harry shook his head “No, I fucked up the first time but I’m not using condoms. They have milk-based products in them.” Tatianna looked at him before saying “well I don’t want a baby?” Harry shrugged as he said “Then I won’t come in you anymore” Tatianna just shook her head in almost annoyance “Or you can do me the favor of just wearing a condom just with me” Harry just shook his head before taking her hands in his as he said “I’m Vegan and I’m not breaking that belief for the pretty girl who makes my heart stop” Tatianna looked at their hands “I’m not your pretty girl. I am the research plus sadly this is the last time we do this” Harry raised an eyebrow before asking “why?” 

Tatianna looked down as she said “because I’m going back to Los Angeles to play some shows and record the rest of the album. Michael is flying us out there tomorrow” Harry just shook his head as he said, “and you didn’t decide to tell me that?” Tatianna shook her head as she pointed at the suitcase on her dresser “I didn’t really hide Harry plus we aren’t together” The words hit his chest like a bullet but sadly she was right. They weren’t together. Harry was dating Martha and Tatianna was just research. Tatianna broke his thoughts as she cupped his cheek “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. That was rude, I guess I didn’t want to feel heartbreak again and just stay in our bubble of mind-blowing sex and small kisses.” 

Tatianna’s words made him smile before he wrapped his arms around her tightly which caused her to hug him tightly as she buried her face in his neck, taking a deep breath in before looking up at him “I meant what I said when you are single. I will be waiting for you” Harry smiled as he leaned down and kissed her deeply for the second time in this friendship, they had to say goodbye and Harry didn’t want too but at least it gave him time to think about his heart. 


End file.
